


there's more than one way to say I love you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kara is oblivious, SuperCorp, some danvers sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “Alex says that someone could smack me and I still wouldn’t realise they liked me, which I think is a little unfair because I’m not that oblivious but- ouch,” Kara says, cutting herself off, reacting on the instincts she learnt as a teenager to fit in as she rubs the arm Lena has just hit, before she remembers it doesn’t actually hurt. “What was that for?”Or Kara is oblivious but Lena loves her anyway.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1105





	there's more than one way to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](https://kikoutei.tumblr.com/post/645850031488958464/nuclearspaceheater-positive-memes-guys-can-be) post, it reminded me of supercorp. It was just meant to be a small drabble but it spiralled. Enjoy!

“You know that barista was flirting with you, right?”

Kara stops just outside L-Corp, where she’d managed to convince her best friend to leave for a quick coffee break with her. She turns to find Lena watching her, an amused smile playing on her distractingly red lips.

Kara’s not sure if the amused smile is because of her usual obliviousness to things like this, or because Lena is just messing with her.

“No, she wasn’t.”

All Kara can remember about their time in the coffee shop is that the woman who served them was a brunette (or was she blonde?) and that Lena was standing so close in the crowded shop that their hands kept brushing and Kara had to stop herself from just tangling their fingers together.

“Darling, she was,” Lena says, a smirk curving her lips. “She spent the entire time looking at you, she winked at you, she said she hoped to see you again soon, and she wrote her number with a little heart on your cup.”

“No, she didn-“ Kara starts. One, why would anyone look at her when Lena was standing right next to her? And two, surely she would’ve noticed at least some of that. She looks down to disprove the only part of that statement she can with evidence, but cuts herself off when she sees the number scrawled on the cup, just under her own name. “Oh.”

Lena laughs. “Told you so.”

Kara feels her cheeks heat, she knows she’s oblivious to most things like this, but it’s still embarrassing to not notice something that was apparently so obvious.

“How did I miss that?” Kara groans. Not that she would’ve acted on the woman’s attention, because she’s hopelessly in love with her best friend, but she still feels like an idiot. “Alex says that someone could smack me and I still wouldn’t realise they liked me, which I think is a little unfair because I’m not _that_ oblivious but- ouch,” Kara says, cutting herself off, reacting on the instincts she learnt as a teenager to fit in as she rubs the arm Lena has just hit, before she remembers it doesn’t actually hurt. “What was that for?”

Or it didn’t hurt _her_ , Kara realises after a moment as Lena flexes her hand, a hand which Kara catches before Lena can drop it. Kara tilts her head slightly, conscious of the people walking past them in the street as she x-rays Lena’s hand, knows how much it can hurt someone who hits her. Thankfully, nothing is broken.

“Careful,” Kara says, keeping her voice low as she brushes her own fingers over Lena’s red ones before she lets go of her hand. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Lena doesn’t look hurt though, she’s staring at her, and Kara’s not sure why when Lena was the one to hit her.

“Really? Nothing?”

Kara frowns. “What?”

“I…nothing,” Lena says, shaking her head. “Your sister is right.”

“Don’t ever say that in front of Alex.”

“I’m definitely telling her about this,” Lena mumbles, turning to head towards the L-Corp lobby.

Kara’s pretty sure she’s missing something, but she’s not sure what. That’s something she can figure out later because Lena is looking back at her with a questioning smile to see if she’s following. Kara does, she’d follow Lena anywhere.

* * *

Kara figures out exactly what Lena had meant later that afternoon, but she only figures it out after Alex ambushes her at the DEO, a bunch of flowers in her hands and an exasperated look on her face.

“I honestly cannot believe you.”

“What?” Kara asks, eyes wide. “And why do you have flowers?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I have flowers because you’re an idiot and Lena just admitted she likes you back and you did absolutely nothing about it.”

Kara really has no idea what it going on. “What are you talking about? I’m not an idiot and I think I’d remember if Lena said she has feelings for me.”

Alex scoffs as she pushes the flowers into Kara’s hands. “Please, just take these and go and tell Lena you’re in love with her.”

“No…Alex…I…” Kara splutters, really not sure where all this is coming from. Sure, Alex isn’t wrong, she does love Lena, but they’ve talked about this, no matter how many times Alex has tried to get her to just tell Lena how she feels, she’s not going to risk their friendship.

“Kara,” Alex says, gripping Kara’s biceps, forcing Kara to stop talking. “Listen to me. Tell me what happened this morning.”

“I-nothing happened this morning, I woke up, put out a fire, went to-“

“With Lena,” Alex interrupts.

“We had coffee,” Kara answers, not sure where Alex is going with this line of questioning.

“What else?”

“Nothing? We walked to the coffee shop near L-Corp, bought our drinks, then walked back.”

Alex actually looks pained now, and Kara for the life of her can’t figure out why.

“What happened outside L-Corp?” Alex asks.

Kara frowns, picking up the only notable thing she can think of. “Lena hit me when we were talking, which was weird because-“

“Okay, good,” Alex nods. “And why did she hit you?”

“I,” Kara casts her mind back, but can’t think of a single event that prompted Lena to hit her. “I don’t know, she just did.”

“What were you talking about before then?”

“We were talking about the barista flirting with me,” Kara answers. “Alex, I really don’t-“

“Oh my God, Kara, I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out. You said that someone could hit you and you still wouldn’t realise they like you and then _Lena hit you._ Lena likes you, okay? And you need to go tell her right now how you feel because she’s convinced you don’t like her back even though I’ve told her you do, you’re just the dumbest alien on this planet.”

Kara’s jaw drops open, none of that can be true, but Kara thinks back to earlier, and just like the writing on the cup, the evidence is right there in front of her because that’s exactly what happened.

Alex hands on her arms spin Kara and then Alex gives her a little push. “Go, and good luck.”

Kara looks over her shoulder and sees a reassuring smile on Alex’s face, and despite the sudden nerves in her stomach, Kara knows exactly what she has to do.

* * *

She almost chickens out and goes to CatCo to hide instead, but after three loops of Lena’s building, Kara steels herself and lands on Lena’s balcony. She almost tosses the flowers too before Lena spots her through the window and she loses her chance.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena smiles as Kara steps through the open balcony door.

Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena’s eyes drop and she sees the flowers, or the way Lena’s heart skips. But that’s not unusual, Lena’s heart quite often skips around her…which suddenly makes a lot more sense if Alex is right.

Wow, she really is oblivious.

“These are for you,” Kara says, stepping closer to Lena’s desk, holding them out towards Lena.

Lena swallows, her cheeks staining red as she reaches out to take the offered bouquet. “Did Alex talk to you?”

Kara’s heart feels like it’s trying to beat its way out of her chest as she replies with a question of her own. “Did you really hit me earlier because you like me?”

Lena laughs quiet, she sounds almost breathless. “Did you really not figure that out yourself?”

Kara takes the flowers she’s just give Lena and places them on Lena’s desk before she takes Lena’s hand in her own. “I guess Alex was right, someone could hit me and I wouldn’t realise they like me.” Kara runs her thumbs over the back of Lena’s hands, revels in the soft feeling, uses Lena’s calming presence and warm green eyes to ask another question. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

It sounds like Lena’s heart is trying to match rhythm with Kara’s own. “I’d love to.”

“Just for the record,” Kara grins. “To make sure there are no misunderstandings, I like you.”

Lena smiles and it’s absolutely breathtaking. “I like you too, if that wasn’t clear.”

Kara drops one of Lena’s hands in favour of cupping Lena’s cheek instead. She smiles as Lena leans into the touch. “It wasn’t before,” Kara says. “But it is now. I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

Lena laughs. “You’re not an idiot. And I’m sorry for hitting you, I should’ve just used my words like Alex told me too.”

“She’s been telling me to use my words for months too. Don’t tell her this, but she was right, and I’m glad she was because now I can do this.”

“I-“ Lena starts but she cuts herself off as Kara leans forwards, presses her lips to Lena’s cheek, too close to the corner of her mouth to be strictly platonic. They’re past platonic now anyway.

“I think that using our words is a good idea,” Lena says as she pulls her hand from Kara’s grip, only to wind her arms around Kara’s neck instead. Kara melts into the touch. “Kiss me?” Lena asks. “But properly. You missed last time.”

“I love words,” Kara mumbles and Lena laughs, but said laughter is cut off by Kara’s mouth because there’s no way Kara is going to say no to a question like that.

Lena’s breath catches and Kara swallows that sound too as arms tighten around her neck.

Maybe she has been an idiot but if her obliviousness has led her to this, to kissing the love of her life, then she’s not going to complain about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
